Firebird
Firebird is a turret in Tanki Online. It is unlocked at the rank of Recruit. It is essentially a flamethrower; the in-game description says that it shoots "a steady stream of napalm".(Napalm is a substance which can stick to anything and burn it to ashes.) Characteristics Firebird has a very high rotation speed- only second to Freeze- which allows it to quickly aim at nearby targets. It is a close-range weapon, and therefore will only affect nearby enemies. Its magazine shoots napalm that can pass through enemies, and therefore affect a group of enemies, and causes a very high damage. However, Firebird's flames have no impact force. Firebird also has an "afterburn" effect, which means that any damaged enemy will be set on fire, and will still be damaged after the Firebird stops shooting, or even if the Firebird tanker was completely destroyed. The burning effect slowly wears off over time, but it can still destroy tanks, so even if the Firebird tanker is destroyed first they can still earn experience after death. Its afterburn effect can also be alleviated using a Repair Kit or by being fired upon by a friendly Isida or Freeze. When fired upon teammates frozen by an enemy Freeze, it can thaw them. Pros and Cons: *Very high damage *Its high rotation speed allows it to aim quickly *Somewhat cheap at M0 and M1 *Earliest available M1 turret *Very good to kill people near the gold box zone. *Afterburn damage can help destroy tanks even after the controlling tank has been destroyed *Thaws enemies damaged by Freeze *WIth the recent balance updates, firebird afterburn does 300 damage every second. *Most expensive M3 turret *Below-average magazine capacity and reloading time *Someone can easily kill you when recharging *Can lose it's afterburn effect when enemy is cooled down by Freeze. Uses It is efficient at killing a group of enemies in a short time. The fire and smoke effects of the turret can be used to distract to enemies. It can also play an important role in defending control points as well as flags, due to its ability to destroy nearby enemies. When combined with light hulls, Firebird can destroy enemies while effectively avoiding their shots; when used with a medium or a heavy hull, it can be used for obliterating a large number of enemies before being taken down, though it's recommended to use long-range weapons with heavier hulls. Upgrades overview *'Firebird M1-' has a drastic damage increase- roughtly a 25% boost. One of the major differences is that, unlike M0, it can kill an M0 titan without reloading. The fire is given an fluorescent orange color. *'Firebird M2-' the upgrade has a significant damage increase of 40%, as well as a noticeable rotational speed boost, and a significantly longer burning effect duration. The flame is given an intense yellow shade with orange bits near the end of the flame. *'Firebird M3-' just like when upgrading the M2, there is a very significant increase in damage, rotation speed and burning time. Table of Characteristics Firebird Micro-Upgrades Trivia *Firebird's burning effect can kill enemies even after the shooter dies. However, Freeze can speed up the decay of the effect. *Firebird shines in smaller maps, where long-range weapons are less effective. *Before one of the visual updates, the flame color of the M2 and M3 upgrades used to be purple and blue, respectively. *A loading glitch of the flame's image can make them appear as blank squares. Gallery Firebird Upgrade visual differences.png|The color difference between the upgrades' flames Videos Firebird Gameplay - lafasta adriel|aaa Category:Turrets Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics Category:Clans